Desde mi Cielo
by amor por escribir
Summary: Sintió unas terribles ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y dar vuela el mundo cuando la vio sobre aquella camilla, con su respirador artificial y las múltiples quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Los humanos siempre hemos sido débiles comparados con esas extrañas criaturas que no ves todos los días. Él sabía mejor que nadie eso, pero...¿Cómo pudo ser posible que pasara todo eso?


_**Preparad los pañuelos ;_;**_

**Desde mi Cielo.**

.

.

.

Sintió unas terribles ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y dar vuela el mundo cuando la vio sobre aquella camilla, con su respirador artificial y las múltiples quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Estaba en shock.

Onikiri y Kotetsu se abrazaban mutuamente, cubiertos de cenizas, asustados, buscando el calor el uno del otro en un intento desesperado por poder buscar compasión y tranquilidad en los brazos del otro.

Mizuki estaba parado allí, frente al templo en llamas. Sollozaba. Las lágrimas caían por el camino de agua a través de sus blancas mejillas. Dejó caer su jarrón lleno de Sake cuando sintió los músculos dormidos. El ruido de la chocar contra el suelo se le hizo otro ruido desgarrador. Sus pequeñas partes se dispersaban por todo el suelo como las partes de un puzzle.

...Pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con Tomoe...

¿Alguna vez escucharon la frase;

.

.

.

''Mi corazón está roto''?

.

.

.

Eso, amigos míos, no es una expresión literal (real, verdadera, siempre es así). Tomoe sentía algo en su interior, si, cercano a su corazón, pero no estaba roto. Podía sentir cómo agujas invisibles le atravesaban el pecho y destruían todo su ser.

Los humanos siempre hemos sido débiles comparados con esas extrañas criaturas que no ves todos los días y, algunos, dudan de su existencia. Él sabía mejor que nadie eso, pero...¿Cómo pudo ser posible que pasara todo eso en el tiempo que no la vigiló?

Los paramédicos la terminaron de reacomodar sobre las finas telas pintadas de blanco, junto con todos aquellos aparatejos a ambos lados de Nanami.

.

.

.

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Qué hizo mal?

.

.

.

Cerraron la puerta de un golpe, mientras encendían las luminosas luces. El típico ruido que hacen las ambulancias cuando tienen una urgencia también sonó. Ambos sonidos chocaron en el ambiente, mientras los bomberos trataban de apagar los escombros de pared en llamas. Los escombros que casi la matan.

.

.

.

¿Por qué le paso eso?

.

.

.

Tuvo la urgencia de llevar ambas manos a su cabeza, ocultando sus finas orejas entre ellas. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo toda la tristeza y enojo que sentía.

.

.

.

¿Él...provocó la posibilidad que muera?

.

.

.

Ira. Las lágrimas que caían de su rostro era por la ira hacia él mismo. Se supone que había aceptado que Nanami ahora era su ama. Se supone que esa es la función principal de los Familiares. En ningún momento comprar materiales y algo de comida se vuelve una regla especial.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasaría si ella muriese?

.

.

.

La noche estaba cubierta completamente de nubes. El templo Mikague reflejaba una luz anaranjada. Las personas llamaban a las comisarías buscando la explicación por la cual su inexplicable destello, o si habían organizado alguna otra clase de fiesta espiritual.

.

.

.

¿Qué aras Tomoe? ¿Qué pasa si muere?

.

.

.

—**¡NANAMI!**—Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, con la cara mojada y respirando con pequeños jadeos a causa del llanto.

¿Qué pasaría con ellos si uno se separa por siempre?

Y Tomoe era la persona que menos quería volver a perder a alguien que quieres, que aprecias. Ella se había convertido, en tan poco tiempo, en la persona por la que se preocupaba y cuidaba como una hija, tal vez.

Maldita sea la decisión que tomó. Malditos sean los diez minutos que se atrasó.

.

.

.

Apenas habían llegado con ambas bolsas de plástico que Nanami les había pedido—Tanto a él como a Mizuki—. Mas la imagen que se encontró no fue la mejor. El templo se caía a pedazos mientras que las llamas se hacían cada vez más grandes y luminosas, amenazando con quemar todo a su paso.

Y no parecían ser los únicos en haber notado las llamas. Un grupo de gente, con su teléfono en la mano, hacía señales con los dedos respecto a la dirección. Aunque las personas del otro extremo obviamente no podían verlos.

Otro grupo de personas, menor al anterior y compuesto solamente por algunos hombres adultos, se arriesgaban a las fuertes quemaduras, moviendo los trozos de un lado hacia otro.

—¡Hay alguien ahí adentro!—gritó alguien.

Dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

Corrió a toda velocidad entre los huecos, buscando con la mirada algo de ella.

—¡Nanami-sama! ¡Resista!—Escuchó la voz de Onikiri y la de un par de personas más, dirigiéndose al lugar.

Muy mala decisión.

.

.

.

Si su corazón no hubiera latido en aquél momento, lo habría entendido.

Nanami estaba debajo de bloques, y una viga sobre la nuca. Los hombres lo arrastraron hacia atrás y él, en un estado completamente desesperado y sin poder mover ni un solo dedo, se dejó caer en el exterior.

Ignoró olímpicamente las preguntas que un bombero le hacía, tales como ''¿Conoces a esta niña?'', ''¿Eras su esposo u pareja?'' y ''¿Cómo te llamas?''. No podía quitarse la imagen de ella tendida en el suelo, sin mostrar algún movimiento o señal de vida.

.

.

.

Nanami era una humana débil. Y no había encontrado cómo salir ilesa de eso.

Ningún humano como ella puede resistir por mucho tiempo un golpe tan severo como el de una viga en la zona de la nuca.

Nadie aguanta ese insoportable dolor...

...Ni siquiera ella.

**N/A**

_** Vale, no me maten por todo este trama ;_;**_

_** Este es el prólogo, por lo que es donde comienza la historia si no me equivoco. Trato de hacer esto lo más extraño y doloroso posible, sólo para luego poder crear una relación a menos distancia entre ambos. Quiero decir, si le sucedió eso a la pobre Nanami estando sola un par de horas en el templo, ¿Tomoe no debería sentir que la culpa lo carcome?**_

_** Como siempre, estas son mis propias iluciones después de no dormir durante horas y sacar extrañas concluciones sobre mi pareja favorita.**_

_** Espero verles en el segundo capítulo de...-suenan tambores- ¡Desde mi cielo!**_

_** Besitos de panda en crecimiento;**_

_** -Luly.**_

_**-¿Review?-**_


End file.
